


Good God, what have I done?

by MauraMae



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MauraMae/pseuds/MauraMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you like the violin, dear Watson?" "-inviting around vagabonds to experiment on-" "Oh, that was good fun, I had quite forgotten.."<br/>In which John Watson learns to appreciate Holmes uniqueness, when faced with the possibilities of Irene Adler being added to the mix at 221B Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good God, what have I done?

I was watching Holmes, wondering yet again at his intellect when a cab rattled by outside, the sound of hooves momentarily distracting Holmes from his paper.

"Why do you read those things, Holmes? You never agree with what is written in them." I asked, curious, but also looking to save myself from a post-paper foul mood.

"I was just looking to see what London made of our new friend." Holmes blew a smoke ring at me, waving his pipe in the air as he added, "They can't decide if she's my sister or wife."

"Gah! Both would be ghastly! Perish the thought, Holmes, perish the thought!"

He smiled, a twinkle in his eyes, "Whatever do you mean, Watson?"

"To put up with you a female companion would have to be just as bad or worse-"

Holmes went to object but I held up my hand- not pausing but continuing through with my rant.

-"than you; and think of it! Another Holmes! One midnight serenade is enough! But another Holmes, an accompaniment on the violin or-"

"Don't you like the violin, dear Watson?"

"-inviting around vagabonds to experiment on-"

"Oh, that was good fun, I had quite forgotten.."

"-not to mention, she'd have to be as smart if not smarter- the sheer level of intellectual discussion would have away even Eton's finest professors!"

I paused, thinking about the sheer horror of the idea.

Looking at the consulting detective, my frown quickly faded, to be replaced with worry. He was sucking thoughtfully on his pipe, eyes twinkling away with possibilities.

I jumped when he rose, his hands slamming on the table. "Well that settles it then, Watson." He announced, smiling.

"W-what? Where are you going, Holmes?" I craned my neck, watching as he pulled on his coat and scarf.

"I've a woman to catch." He spoke lively, with determination.

Good God, what have I done?


End file.
